leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Escape Rope
|} The Escape Rope (Japanese: あなぬけのヒモ Hole-Escape Rope) is an item introduced in Generation I. It is used to escape a cave or dungeon. It is one of the many items developed by Silph Co. In the core series games Price / | 550| 275}} |N/A| 275}} | 550| 275}} | 1,000| 500}} | 300| 150}} |} |} Effect Manual activation Generation I When used in the overworld while the player is in a cave or dungeon, the player is warped to the last Pokémon Center they healed at (or the player's house if they have never healed at a Pokémon Center). Generation II onward When used in the overworld while the player is in a cave or dungeon, the player is warped to the entrance through which the player entered the cave or dungeon. It cannot be used in and . The Escape Rope cannot be used to escape from Turnback Cave. Spear Pillar, the Distortion World, and the Hall of Origin are not treated as caves. Exchange In Anville Town, on weekends the player can give a man two Escape Ropes in exchange for a Revive. Other uses In and , in the Ruins of Alph, the player requires an Escape Rope to open the hidden room in the northeastern chamber. In Pokémon Crystal, item is consumed and the player escapes as normal. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the item is not consumed and the player does not move. Description |When in a place like a cave, this returns you to the last Pokémon Center visited.}} |Use for escaping from caves, etc.}} |Use to escape instantly from a cave or dungeon.}} |An item brought over from a faraway place.}} |A long, durable rope. Use it to escape instantly from a cave or a dungeon.}} |A long and durable rope. Use it to escape instantly from a cave or a dungeon.}} |A long and durable rope. Use it to escape instantly from locations like caves or dungeons.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | Mt. Moon, , Pokémon Tower, Rocket Hideout, Silph Co., | , , , and Cinnabar Island Poké Marts |- | | Sprout Tower, Mt. Mortar, Tin Tower, Whirl Islands, Mt. Silver | and Poké Marts; Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store Sometimes purchased by |- | | Granite Cave, Abandoned Ship, New Mauville, Team Magma Hideout | , , , Poké Marts; Lilycove Department Store (Levels 1-60) |- | | Mt. Moon, , Rock Tunnel, Pokémon Tower, Rocket Hideout, Silph Co., | , , , , Cinnabar Island, , , , , and Trainer Tower Poké Marts |- | | Oreburgh Mine, Wayward Cave, Solaceon Ruins , Iron Island, Mt. Coronet, Stark Mountain | All Poké Marts (after earning 1 Badge); Celestic Town , Veilstone Department Store (Levels 1-60) |- | | Sprout Tower, Mt. Mortar, Bell Tower, Whirl Islands, Seafoam Islands, Mt. Silver | All Poké Marts (after earning 1 Badge); Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store (Levels 1-60) |- | | | , |- | | Wellspring Cave | All Poké Marts (after earning 1 Badge), Shopping Mall Nine (Levels 1-60) |- | | Relic Passage, Mistralton Cave, Chargestone Cave, Reversal Mountain, , Wellspring Cave | All Poké Marts (after earning 1 Badge), Shopping Mall Nine Pokéstar Studios (gift after completing a movie) (Levels 1-60) |- | | Shabboneau Castle, Frost Cavern, Terminus Cave, Anistar City, , , Glittering Cave, Reflection Cave, | All Poké Marts (after earning 1 Badge) Lost Hotel ( ) (Levels 1-60) |- | | Granite Cave, Trick House, Sea Mauville, New Mauville, Scorched Slab, Team Magma Hideout /Team Aqua Hideout , Seafloor Cavern | All Poké Marts (after earning 1 Badge); Lilycove Department Store Secret Base ("Pick something up" with ) (Levels 1-60) |- | | Seaward Cave, Diglett's Tunnel, Shady House, Vast Poni Canyon, Mount Lanakila | All Poké Marts |- | | Seaward Cave, Diglett's Tunnel, Shady House, Vast Poni Canyon, Mount Lanakila | All Poké Marts |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Hurray for Heracross, Bugsy discovered a puzzle while in the Ruins of Alph that read "ESCAPE", prompting him to use an Escape Rope. As a result, the wall collapsed, revealing . In the TCG The Escape Rope was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era) in the expansion. It was later reprinted as a in the English expansion (the Japanese expansion). The Escape Rope allows each player to switch their Active Pokémon with their Benched Pokémon, with the opponent switching first. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=離洞繩 |zh_cmn=離洞繩 / 离洞绳 脫離洞穴的繩子 / 脱离洞穴的绳子 钻洞的绳子 |da=Flugtrep |nl=Ontsnappingstouw |fr=Corde Sortie |de=Fluchtseil |it=Fune di Fuga |ko=동굴탈출로프 Donggul Talchul Rope |pt_br=Corda de Fuga |ru=Спасательный Канат Spasatel'nyy Kanat |es=Cuerda Huida |sv=Flyktrep |vi=Dây để thoát động }} Category:Items de:Fluchtseil es:Cuerda huida fr:Corde Sortie it:Fune di fuga ja:あなぬけのヒモ zh:离洞绳（道具）